Dominate (2014 minigame)
Dominate is a Champions minigame on Mineplex that was released on April 27, 2014, and is considered a successor to the Removed minigame Dominate. In Dominate, players are divided into two teams and must be the first to score the necessary amount of points, by capturing and holding Control Points. The game The goal of the game is to capture bases to get points, you can also get points by picking up emeralds and killing other players. Bases give 4 points per tick (so a maximum of 20 points per tick with all bases), emeralds give 300 points when you pick them up and kills give 50 points. There are 7 different maps to play in: Gulley, Twin Peaks, Hidden Valley, Pyramid, Industrial Grove, Jungle Ruins, and Amazon. How to play Before joining a game you must set up your class. Setting up your class: Setting up your class in the game is essential, you can pick the default kits but it won't be the best build (aka customized kit) you could have. Build creation consists of two things, the skills and the items. The skills are class specific and the items can be used by all classes (excluding bow and arrow). There are 6 different skills you can use at all times (5 if you can't use a bow) 1 skill for the sword, axe and bow, and 3 passives, though some passives technically aren't passives as you have to activate them. Skills have to be unlocked with gems before you can use them, nothing is ultra exclusive. The items include your weapons, arrows, food (gives regen), proximity mines and much more. You can choose which items you want to best fit your style, you can also buy diamond or gold weapons (diamond for more damage and gold to make the skill assigned to that weapon 1 level higher) but they cost twice the itemtokens. every class gets 12 skill tokens, the mage, brute and knight get 10 item tokens and the assassin and the ranger get 12 due to the fact that they must also buy the bow and arrows. The Combat Besides the obvious hack and slash part of the combat, combat largely comes down to your build, therefore you must first make sure to have a build that fits your style. Once you have that you can use the skills you assigned to your weapons by right clicking when you have them equiped, the actives (from the passive slots) can be activated by dropping your axe or sword, you won't actually drop your weapon though. The rest pretty much all comes down on you. Choosing the right types of skills and kits for different situations can greatly benefit your chances of winning. How to Win The match can be won in two ways: Either get everyone in the enemy team to leave, or reach the map's point cap. To hit the point cap you must capture bases (+4 points per 0.5 seconds per base), kill players (+50 instant points), or pick up emeralds (Usually 3 spawning locations per map, +300 instant points per emerald, will respawn after collection if given enough time). Differences from the original Dominate *The pre-game lobby is identical to all the other minigames *It is possible to upgrade abilities and weapons using item and skill tokens *Changed the scoreboard design *New maps Similarities with the original Dominate In all other ways, it is identical to the original Dominate game. Maps File:Amazon.png|"Amazon" by Nautilus Gulley - Chiss.png|"Gulley" by Chiss Ni'ihau Island - Cmelvard, DeanTM, ronansays (1).png|"Ni'ihau Island" by Cmelvard, DeanTM & ronansays (1) Ni'ihau Island - Cmelvard, DeanTM, ronansays (2).png|"Ni'ihau Island" by Cmelvard, DeanTM & ronansays (2) Hidden Insight - Champions GI, LukeAteDale, Wolfii.png|"Hidden Insight" by Champions GI, LukeAteDale & Wolfii Lost City - Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories, Wolfii (1).png|"Lost City" by Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories & Wolfii (1) Lost City - Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories, Wolfii (2).png|"Lost City" by Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories & Wolfii (2) Lost City - Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories, Wolfii (3).png|"Lost City" by Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories & Wolfii (3) Pyramid - AusMC.png|"Pyramid" by AusMC Excavation Camp - Didall, Dogester (1).png|"Excavation Camp" by Didall & Dogester (1) Excavation Camp - Didall, Dogester (2).png|"Excavation Camp" by Didall & Dogester (2) Forest - Didall, Dogester, Piju (1).png|"Forest" by Didall, Dogester & Piju (1) Forest - Didall, Dogester, Piju (2).png|"Forest" by Didall, Dogester & Piju (2) Western Canyon - DeanTM & ronansays (1).png|"Western Canyon" by DeanTM & ronansays (1) Western Canyon - DeanTM & ronansays (2).png|"Western Canyon" by DeanTM & ronansays (2) IronHammer Mountain - AxeHam (1).png|"IronHammer Mountain" by AxeHam (1) IronHammer Mountain - AxeHam (2).png|"IronHammer Mountain" by AxeHam (1) Twin Peaks Extreme - Champions GI & Mineplex (1).png|"Twin Peaks Extreme" by Champions GI & Mineplex (1) Twin Peaks Extreme - Champions GI & Mineplex (2).png|"Twin Peaks Extreme" by Champions GI & Mineplex (2) Twin Peaks Extreme - Champions GI & Mineplex (3).png|"Twin Peaks Extreme" by Champions GI & Mineplex (3) The Classes * Assassin: Masters of surprise and quick kills, they use abilities to get around or confuse targets. Their passives help them deliver more damage (Combo attack) and/or surprise the enemy (Viper strikes and Shocking strikes). They have the highest damage but also the lowest armor, which is made up for by their stealthy abilities. They are best against Mages due to the fact that Mages also have low armor, and no great long ranged attacks. They perform poorly against Brute and Knight as they lock opponent in place and/or catch up to them quickly, making them an easy target. * Ranger: Master of range and slightly weak at melee. They use abilites to keep enemies away or set them on fire if ranged and kill them quickly if melee (Wolf's fury). Their passives helps them get stronger and have more shots. They perform best against Assasins due to the fact that Assasins have low armor, and you can shoot them from a distance, preventing them from using OP melee attacks. They perform poorly against Mages, as they have lots of defensive and mid-range abilities. * Mage: Master of the elements, they use abilities to transform the area and do massive AoE damage. Their passives help them keep enemies at a distance while dealing damage or creating AoE effects. However, being hugely reliant on their abilities, they should avoid falling into water whilst in battle. It can also be a Defensive/Support class due to the variety of unique uses for many of its abilities. It has the most diverse skill set in the game. Immolate deals a great amount of damage and goes well with Magma Blade for a quick kill. * Knight: Masters of defense, they use abilities to block (Defensive Stance on sword) and deflect attacks (Deflection on passive) or lock people in place (Bulls Charge on axe). Their passives help them block, deflect, and take hits more easily. Although they use iron armor, they have the most sustainability of all the classes due to their skills. (Technically, a brute takes more damage on the first hit, and a knight takes less damage on the first hit). * Brute: Masters of brute force, they use abilities to throw people around. Their passives help them deal more damage, lock enemies in place or get around faster. They perform best against rangers if given the Colossus passive (less knockback against any melee/ranged attacks). Champions Class Skills *This area is under construction. Please add any info you might have in this area* X indicates a number that is not stated. The real descriptions will be added soon. Assassin 'Brute' How to play Before joining a game you must set up your class. Setting up your class: Setting up your class in the game is essential, you can pick the default kits but it won't be the best build (aka customized kit) you could have. Build creation consists of two things, the skills and the items. The skills are class specific and the items can be used by all classes (excluding bow and arrow). There are 6 different skills you can use at all times (5 if you can't use a bow) 1 skill for the sword, axe and bow, and 3 passives, though some passives technically aren't passives as you have to activate them. Skills have to be unlocked with gems before you can use them, nothing is ultra exclusive. The items include your weapons, arrows, food (gives regen), proximity mines and much more. You can choose which items you want to best fit your style, you can also buy diamond or gold weapons (diamond for more damage and gold to make the skill assigned to that weapon 1 level higher) but they cost twice the itemtokens. every class gets 12 skill tokens, the mage, brute and knight get 10 item tokens and the assassin and the ranger get 12 due to the fact that they must also buy the bow and arrows. The Combat Besides the obvious hack and slash part of the combat, combat largely comes down to your build, therefore you must first make sure to have a build that fits your style. Once you have that you can use the skills you assigned to your weapons by right clicking when you have them equiped, the actives (from the passive slots) can be activated by dropping your axe or sword, you won't actually drop your weapon though. The rest pretty much all comes down on you. Choosing the right types of skills and kits for different situations can greatly benefit your chances of winning. How to Win The match can be won in two ways: Either get everyone in the enemy team to leave, or reach the map's point cap. To hit the point cap you must capture bases (+4 points per 0.5 seconds per base), kill players (+50 instant points), or pick up emeralds (Usually 3 spawning locations per map, +300 instant points per emerald, will respawn after collection if given enough time). Gem Rewards Domination is one of the best ways to earn gems, easily being able to gain 50 gems per match on average in one match lasting 5-15 minutes. There are several things that give you gems: * Kills: every kill gives you 1 gem. * Emerald Pickups: every emerald booster you pick up gives 3 gems, if you really need gems, go around the map constantly collecting emeralds. * Capturing Bases: will be expanded after some research. It seems like every 12 control points scored will give 1 gem. * First Blood: the first kill of the match will reward 10 gems. * Kill Assists: each assist gives 1 gem, the same as kills so gems can not be taken away from you by a killstealer. * Participation: you get 10 gems for just playing the game. * Winning Team: winning gives you 10 gems. Notes